1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates a floatable auxiliary fuel tank for a boat. In particular, the present invention relates to an auxiliary fuel tank that could also be used as a barge, dingy or converted to a life boat.
2. Discussion of Background
Yachts, pleasure boats, work boats, and other small water craft have limited fuel capacities. Typically, the fuel capacity for these types of vessels can vary from a few hundred to a thousand gallons of fuel. Unfortunately, the boat's large fuel capacity is offset by a high rate of fuel consumption. Most vessels consume more than a gallon of fuel per mile at a cruising speed of 20 knots. As a result, vessels making a long voyage need to plan them around fuel stops.
In order to extend fuel capacity, many boats carry several fuel containers capable of holding between 6-55 gallons. Examples of these containers are found in U.S. Pat. No. 5,139,278 to Vlasicak and U.S. Pat. No. 5,667,113 to Clarke et al. Unfortunately, these containers occupy precious deck space on the vessel. Moreover, many other items, such as dinghies and lifeboats, also compete for vessel deck space. The storage of these various items on the deck not only creates a logistical problem, but also a safety hazard. Therefore, there is a need for a solution to the problem of supplying auxiliary fuel capacity that does not further complicate the problem of limited deck storage area.